


Light and Shadow

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2015, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eksistensi bayangan bergantung pada cahaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ya drabble ini gaje. Saya bikinnya setengah sadar hahaha~ 
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfic ini.
> 
> Catatan : Malaikat-Akashi  
> Pemuda Bayangan -Mayuzumi
> 
> Peringatan : Bau Shonen-ai, metafora gaje, keabsurdan penulis, dsb.

Mayuzumi hidup sendiri dalam kegelapan. Wajar jika dirinya mengernyit jika ada sosok bercahaya yang mencarinya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Karena kau bayanganku, Mayuzumi Chihiro," Sosok bercahaya itu tersenyum, "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

_—seiring waktu, eksistensi bayangan mulai menguat dengan cahaya di sampingnya._

 

 

Tapi ketika cahaya Akashi sangat terang, eksistensi Mayuzumi terancam.

_"Maaf, kau bukan bayanganku lagi."_

 

 

Roda pun berputar. Kini bayangan menatap asing sosok bercahaya yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Cahayamu sangat redup. Kau bukan malaikat yang kukenal, Akashi."

Akashi tersenyum lemah. "Maaf, Chihiro. Ayo kita kembali—"

_"Kita cukup sampai di sini."_

Mayuzumi membiarkan kegelapan merangkulnya, meninggalkan Akashi yang hilang ditelan gelap.

 

**[Selesai]**

**Author's Note:**

> Oke... saya udah nyumbang bwt IFD 2015... And sooo gaje...  
> (Tidur)


End file.
